


promise me.

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Reddie, adult reddie, i don’t like this, it chapter 2 - Freeform, ive been crying for years, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which eddie and richie reunite,and make a new promise.





	promise me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keely/gifts), [em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=em).

> i hate this SO MUCH i’m so sorry if it has spelling and grammatical errors i haven’t spell checked it in just posting for my friends n i’m probably deleting later

richie sees eddie face; aged 27 years, but just the same, and he think he may just die. his breath hitches, and, for once, he cant think of a joke. he's back. eddie is back.  
his eddie is back. 27 years and his face is still so beautiful, his hair styled to one side and ruffled lightly. his eyes glistened and they were soft and welcoming and god richie missed them. his mouth still curved into the same mischievous smile as he made a dumb joke and his hands still folded together as he giggled to himself. his hands. they were laced all around with rough veins but god- they were still so smooth and what richie would do to hold them in his palm again.  
"ed's." he breathed, locking eyes with him- unable to do anything but stare. to admire his face, his hands. his body.  
he was beautiful.  
"richie..? ha! oh my god, richie!" eddie stumbled past the other losers, instead heading straight for richie and pulling him into a tight embrace, his eyes beginning to well with tears, and he blinked, feeling them roll down his heated face.   
"god, i missed you. i remember everything." eddie whispers, his words catching themselves as he chokes on his own emotions and richie pulls him closer.  
"me too, ed's."  
beverly coughs, and they are forced to let go of each other, still tracing over each other's hands, each one of them too scared to actually grasp the others hand, but clearly wanting to.  
"bev! hey. er.. let's sit. hey, mike." eddie sighs, pulling up a seat and patting it, eyeing down richie, gesturing for him to sit. richie obliges and eddie pulls his hand into his own, a sudden urge of confidence rushing through him.  
“actually guys, richie and i will be right back. i need to speak with him, in private.” eddie spoke, pulling up richie and walking with him outside of the restaurant, faintly hearing the “ooo’s” coming from his childhood friends.  
the door slams behind them, and all noise coming from the building and all noise is cancelled out, just the two of them.  
richie.  
eddie.  
richie and eddie.  
“richie, oh my god. you- you’re here. after all this time. i cant.. i cant believe it. you’re back. my chee is back.”  
richie chuckles at the nickname, looking down at the gravel below him, smiling. he looks up, smiling softly, still, and when he sees the look on eddies face he finds himself pulled towards it, unable to stay away any longer. their lips collide and god richie can’t help but pull eddie closer, and closer.  
he needs to feel eddie, to be with him. he’s waited 27 fucking years to hold eddie again, to kiss him again, to tell him how much he loves him. to just look at him, to stare at him and make him feel pretty. to be with him. to feel his breath against his skin. anything.  
richie is only taken out of his daze when eddie pulls away reluctantly, his breath sharp and his words incoherent.  
“rich.. need.. inhaler.. right.. fuck! now, please.” eddie wheezes, richie grasping desperately in eddies bag for some relief.  
“shit. baby, i can’t find anything. fuck, hold on there ed’s. it’s ok. um.. just, hey, hey look at me. just breathe, princess. you got it. in and out.” richie is desperately stumbling over his words, trying anything to help his... friend? he isn’t sure.  
eddie is gasping harshly, holding onto richies sweater and squeezing tightly. he closes his eyes, tapping his chest as he attempts to inhale and exhale slowly.  
“yeah! th-there you go. shh.” richie pulls eddie into a weak hug, careful not to be too tight, as eddie was still catching his breath.  
“fuck, richie, i love you so much. missed you.” eddie mumbles, fisting handfuls of richie’s sweater as he pulls him closer.  
“ed’s.. honey, i need you to promise me something.” richie mumbles, pulling away eddie harshly, holding him tightly on his shoulders.  
eddie grunts, attempting to pull richie in for another hug. “hm.. what is it rich? i wanna hold you.” eddie mumbles, fighting weakly to be close to the taller man.  
“i need you to stay behind. for me.. i am begging you, don’t come with the rest of the losers. i cant... fuck ed’s, look at me, all teary eyed. i cant lose you. not again.” eddie is much more aware now, looking gingerly at richie, his eyes darting to the ground.  
“..what about you, rich?”  
richie gasps, tears streaming onto his garments, wiping his nose and sniffing softly.  
“i’ll be okay, baby. don’t worry about me. i just need you to promise. promise you’ll sit this one out. ok?”  
“ok. but- only if you kiss me right now. like.. right now. i miss your lips.”


End file.
